


Day 15: Blood Fever

by ofplanet_earth



Series: 30 days of Barduil [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Bard pulls rank, Captain Bard, Jealous Thranduil, M/M, Mind Meld, Pon Farr, Thranduil loses control, Vulcan Thranduil, poor Legolas, shrugs, well I guess they're married now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofplanet_earth/pseuds/ofplanet_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The USS Enterprise is en route to Vulcan after bringing a new crew member aboard. They become stranded when their warp drive malfunctions and Thranduil is forced to confess a most embarrassing secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: Blood Fever

**Author's Note:**

> okay! I've got lots to say about this one! 
> 
> **first:** to Anonymous: thank you so much for requesting this!! I had so much fun! I haven't watched Star Trek in... well, in at least six months, so I'm a little rusty. I really want to know what you think!! 
> 
> **second:** I'm sorry if this isn't everyone's cup of tea (Earl Grey. Hot), but I've been so so so excited to write it and I tried to make it as easy to digest as I could. I think, if you can get past my nerdgasm, you'll quite enjoy it :) 
> 
> **third:** for those of you who are more familiar with the Star Trek universe, you'll notice a couple of things. I used the dynamic of the original series, though I'm most familiar with TNG so I had to some research (what do you mean they didn't have voice recognition in the turbolifts before the 2270s??). I added the Trill (even though they weren't introduced to the universe until the mid 2300s) because they're kind of my favourite species.  
>  I also glossed over some of the details and unknowns of pon farr (the finger thing *shivers*). 
> 
> **fourth:** we're officially more than halfway there! it's day fifteen and I'm above the 25,000 word count and I can't tell you how good that feels! 
> 
> a huge thank you to [LoveActuallyFan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveActuallyFan) for being my beta and for her truly amazing cover art!! she's [therepressedcreative](http://www.therepressedcreative.tumblr.com) on tumblr and her art blog is [plotbunniesincolour](http://www.plotbunniesincolour.tumblr.com)!

[](https://imgur.com/uHUNoJe)

_Captain’s log; stardate 3372.7. We have just arrived at the planet Trill, where the Enterprise will undergo repairs and a new Starfleet recruit will be joining us on our voyage. From here we set our sights to Vulcan, the home world of my first officer._

“Ah, Thranduil. Just the Vulcan I was looking for,” Bard called down the corridor.

Thranduil paused as Bard caught up to him, “I am the only Vulcan on board, sir.” 

“You’ve got me there, Commander.” Bard smiled. Thranduil never got his jokes.

“How can I help you, Captain?”

"Walk with me, will you? I wanted to ask— why the urgent stop at Vulcan? We’re nowhere near that sector of space and we’re scheduled to beam aboard the new recruit tomorrow. Surely your vacation could wait?”

“As it happens, I have been meaning to ask about the new ensign. Are you certain it is wise to bring a Trill on board? There have been incidents reported in which the nature of their species interfered with—“ 

“Are you dodging the question, Commander?” Bard stopped walking and waited for Thranduil to do the same, though he was slow to do so and even more hesitant to turn and face him. 

“I am, yes.” Bard smiled at Thranduil’s propensity for telling the truth. He didn’t know why he didn’t exploit it a little more often; he really was quite cute when he was embarrassed.

“Care to tell me why?”

Thranduil avoided Bard’s gaze in favour of studying the floor. Ever concerned with the accuracy of his words, he thought for a long moment before he spoke. “The nature of my leave is… it is highly personal. The timing cannot be negotiated.” 

“You’re not getting married, are you Thran?” 

“I wonder, Captain,” Thranduil tipped his head, seeming to study him. “Why do you feel the need shorten my name in such a way?” 

“It’s a nickname, Commander.” Bard clapped Thranduil lightly on the shoulder, “And you’re still avoiding the question.” 

“Yes.” Thranduil cleared his throat. “Will that be all?” 

“Aye. Thank you, Commander.” Bard sighed and watched as Thranduil started off down the corridor again.

☬

“Captain,” Thranduil hurried onto the bridge and sank into his chair to Bard’s right. “Why have we dropped to impulse power?”

“Elrond says there’s something wrong with the warp core. He should have it straightened out soon.” 

“Perhaps there is another ship nearby? Perhaps we could send out a distress signal?” 

“Why would we send out a distress signal when we’re not in distress, Thranduil? Elrond is the head engineer. He’ll get it sorted soon enough.” 

“But Captain—“ 

“Are you alright Commander? You look a little green.” Bard smirked at his own joke. Though Thranduil did look especially… worked up. “Seriously. What’s the matter?” 

“I am concerned we will not make it to Vulcan in time for my scheduled leave.” 

“I’m sorry Thran,” Bard shrugged. “We’re at full impulse already. There’s nothing to do but sit and wait for Elrond to do his job.” 

Thranduil seemed to struggle with this for a moment. “Yes, I understand.” He didn’t even mention the shortened use of his name. “Thank you Captain.” He stood and made to leave the bridge. 

“Is there anything I can do, Commander?” 

Thranduil paused near the turbolift and frowned. Bard might have described his expression as sad or even a little desperate— except that Thranduil didn’t do sad. Didn’t even do _happy_. He had two settings: serious and judgmental. He opened his mouth as if to reply, but the turbolift opened and the new Ensign Greenleaf stepped onto the bridge. 

“No, Captain. But please keep me informed.” 

“Of course, Commander.” Bard watched his back as the turbolift closed again. 

“Ensign,” Bard turned to the new recruit. 

“Aye Captain?” Greenleaf replied from his place at the helm.

“How long until we reach Vulcan at our present speed?” 

“Ten days, seven hours and thirty- two minutes, sir.”

☬

Bard didn’t see Thranduil for the next three days. He didn’t report to the bridge, which was strange in itself. He didn’t pick up when Bard called him on his comm. When Bard showed up in front of his quarters, he refused to open the door, shouting that he was fine, but that he could not report for duty until they reached his homeplanet. Even through the door, Bard could hear the strain in his voice.

Bard had never known his first officer to be anything other than stoic and logical, if a little detached. Something was seriously wrong with Thranduil. That was the first day. 

On the third, Bard stepped onto the main floor of engineering to see Thranduil arguing with the ship’s chief engineer. As in fighting. As in shouting at each other. Bard hadn’t thought such a thing was possible, but Thranduil was screaming. His cheeks were flushed green, his brow was furrowed in anger and his voice was mountainous. It stopped Bard dead in his tracks. 

It took him a moment to come back to himself. “Captain on deck!” He shouted. Elrond was quick to stand at attention but Thranduil, cool, calm, collected Thranduil was still fuming. Bard stepped into Thranduil’s space and stood tall, as tall as he could next to the Vulcan’s imposing frame. He found his gaze and locked on to it. “Commander!”

Thranduil blinked, as though realizing where he was and what he was doing. “Captain. I am sorry, I— Lieutenant Peredhel I apologize.” He brushed his hair back from his face and tucked it behind his pointed ear. His hands were shaking.

“As you were, everyone. Thranduil, with me.” Bard called over his shoulder as he started back toward the turbolift. He didn’t say anything as Thranduil followed with his head down— neither of them spoke until the doors were closed. “

“Captain, I—“ 

“For fucks sake, Thranduil! What is going _on_ with you? You’re allowed to have a bad day but you’re not allowed to shirk your duties on this ship and you are certainly _not_ permitted to shout at another crew member! You will tell me what is going on and you will tell me right now.” 

“I am sorry—“

“Don’t apologize. Explain.” 

“Chief Peredhel has informed me the matter- antimatter containment field has been damaged. We cannot risk warp drive until we receive a replacement. We will not make it to Vulcan in time.” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

“Captain—“

“ _Commander_.” Bard didn’t pull rank often, but he didn’t see another way. 

“Bard, please.” Thranduil had never once called him by his first name. No matter how many years they’d traveled through space together, no matter how many times he’d insisted upon it. The emotion in his eyes was startling in its ferocity. He was falling apart right in front of him. “Have you tried sending a distress signal?” 

“I have. There are no Federation ships in this sector.” 

“No!” Thranduil cried. “There has to be a way!” His grip was tight on Bard’s arms, his face was cast in shadow and his eyes were wide. He looked… scared. Thranduil was scared.

“Thranduil! I am seriously worried for you right now. Take a deep breath and tell me what’s happened.” 

“It’s— it’s pon farr. My first pon farr.” 

“In English Thranduil, please.” 

“An affliction of my people. Once every seven years we… we lose control. It is a neurochemical imbalance— a blood fever. It is fatal if certain rituals are not performed.” 

“What kind of rituals? Surely we can recreate them well enough here.” 

Thranduil shook his head, looking to be near tears. “It is the _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_.” 

“Dammit man, in English!” 

“Literally it means marriage or challenge. I must find a mate or I must challenge another for their hand. You are the only person who can help me.” 

“Why me?”

“The ritual requires an telepathic connection. You are the only one on the ship with whom I have formed such a bond.” 

“Are you saying you want to fight me?” Bard was good at hand to hand combat but he didn’t think he could take Thranduil and keep his pride. 

“No, Captain. I do not wish to _fight_ you.” 

“Then what are you saying?” 

Thranduil looked like a man at odds with himself. Bard supposed he was, if his biology was overpowering his logic. Finally, he spoke. “It will be easier if I show you. May I?” Thranduil’s eyes had gone soft with resignation and he held out his hands. 

Bard nodded. They’d melded minds before.

Thranduil pressed his fingers against the nerves in Bard’s temple, closed his eyes in concentration and sent Bard’s mind flooding with images and sounds, thoughts and _feelings_.

He saw himself through Thranduil’s eyes, everything from the moment they met on the bridge of the Enterprise until the moment Bard had pulled him from his rage in engineering. He felt friendship and kinship, elation and frustration, a longing so sharp Bard could barely stand it, and _lust_. Thranduil felt it with such fervour, such ferocity, such honesty, and it came crashing over Bard all at once.

_Surely this can’t be true,_ Bard thought, even as he devoured the sensations Thranduil fed him. 

_I am afraid so._

But that was wrong, so very wrong. Bard struggled against the riptide to find his own memories and offer them up, to pass them on to Thranduil’s mind. What he was able to show him were crude pieces of dreams and thoughts he’d had, of the sharp twinge in his chest that sparked whenever Thranduil called him _Captain_ or _Sir_. 

Thranduil let his hand fall from his head and a beat of silence hung between them. Bard’s mind was still overrun and whirling, but he surged forward with unspeakable need. He tangled his hands in Thranduil’s hair as their lips met with punishing force. 

“Bard,” Thranduil’s voice was soft and tortured against Bard’s mouth, and the sound nearly had him weak at the knees. Thranduil’s hands trembled as he broke them apart. “I apologize. Transference of the pon farr is a side effect of the mind meld. I am not in proper control of my mind or my actions. I should not have been so careless.” 

“Let me make myself clear.” Bard tried to keep his voice steady as he kept a tight grip on the Vulcan’s hair. “I have wanted you since before I ever took command of this ship. Even when I thought you to be cold and uncaring, incapable of love or joy or— hell, even boredom— I wanted you.” 

“I am capable.” Thranduil breathed. “I can feel these things, I only choose not to.” 

“Then you’re not so alien after all,” Bard smirked. “How’s that going for you?”

Thranduil said nothing. Instead his hands tightened on Bard’s shoulders and drove him backwards, across the turbolift and into the wall. His breath was sharp and his kiss was fevered. Bard sighed happily and let himself be devoured. 

It was then that the turbolift doors opened, shocking Bard from his haze but apparently lost on Thranduil, who only moved to kiss Bard’s neck when he was denied his lips. The new Trill crewman stood shocked in the doorway, phaser in hand. “Ensign,” Bard gasped. “How can—“ Bard bit his tongue around a groan as Thranduil dragged his teeth across his throat. 

“I apologize Captain,” Legolas stuttered and his cheeks flushed red. “I thought I heard a disturbance.” 

“That phaser best be set to stun,” Bard’s voice wavered as Thranduil began biting and sucking. “Where did you even get it? Return it to security now. I’ll—“ _Ohhhhh, fuck fuck fuck fuck—_ “I’ll deal with you later, Greenleaf.” 

“Yes sir,” the ensign dropped his gaze and the turbolift doors slid closed again. Bard punched in the location nearest to Thranduil’s quarters, not keen on being interrupted again.

“Fuck, Thran. What are you trying to do, have me relieved of duty?” 

Thranduil growled. Legitimately growled. Bard couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on. “Ensign Greenleaf,” he spat against Bard’s jaw. “He desires you. I was merely showing him, in no unclear terms, that you are _mine_.”

Bard moaned, loud and unconcerned for whoever might hear, and pressed his hips out against Thranduil’s. The Vulcan hissed through his teeth, his eyes overcome with the most _dangerous_ look. This might be his favourite of Thranduil’s emotions thus far. 

“Keep this up and I’m going to come before we can perform any sort of ritual, mating or otherwise.” Thranduil frowned, seemed to reign himself in and took a controlled step back. Bard was left slouched against the wall, reaching and wanting. “That is _so_ not what I meant,” he whined. 

But then the turbolift opened again and Thranduil stepped out into the corridor, leading the way to his personal quarters. He gripped Bard by the hem of his uniform and began to tug, exposing Bard’s eager skin to the cool air before tearing off his own shirt. Bard could have stared at him for days, but Thranduil wouldn’t allow it. His hands were at Bard’s hips and the back of his head, driving their bodies against each other with a feral force. 

Bard gasped for air when Thranduil broke away and sank to his knees, beginning to work on the button of his trousers. “Is there some way this has to go, or— Ah!” Thranduil wasted no time in diving down on Bard’s cock, taking in almost the entire length in one smooth motion that had Bard’s blood singing. 

Thranduil was rough and desperate and Bard was right there with him. Next time he would take his time; pull every loose thread he could find until Thranduil came apart in his arms. But for now his heart was flame and he felt no need be gentle. He gripped Thranduil’s hair and pulled him to his feet, the sound of lips popping off his cock nearly lost in the chorus of their laboured breathing. 

Bard stepped forward, pushing Thranduil backward and onto the mattress. He pulled the trousers from his legs, long and smooth and spreading for him already. 

“Do you have—“  
“There is no need.” 

“Uh, I could be wrong but—” 

Thranduil sat up and threw Bard to the bed with a surprising strength. “I have been in the throes of this affliction for days. My body has been wrenched from my control and consumed by this lust without relief.” He climbed over Bard until he straddled his hips.” Believe me,” he growled. “There is no need.” 

Bard didn’t need to be told twice. His fingers pressed bruises into Thranduil’s hips as he hovered above him, took his cock in his hand and lifted himself up. He sank down in one sharp thrust, a deep and uncontrolled cry tearing at his throat. Bard could do nothing but lie there and hold on as Thranduil began to ride him, harsh and fast and still _not enough_. 

Bard’s hands rose to spread over Thranduil’s back as he continued to writhe on his cock. Thranduil leaned down and pressed his forehead against Bard’s and it might have been the most intimate moment of his life. 

Whispers fell from Thranduil’s lips and the words were familiar to Bard, as if he’d heard them all his life. 

“As it was in the dawn of our days,  
as it is today,  
as it will be for all tomorrows.” 

“Two bodies; one mind,” Bard chanted. 

“Yes!” Thranduil cried. He drove himself down on Bard’s cock again and again, faster, more punishing, more desperate each time. They came together, Thranduil’s thoughts echoing in Bard’s mind. He’d never felt more whole in his life. 

When Bard was able to breathe properly, when the fire in his veins had finally been soothed, he looked to see Thranduil beside him, watching him. 

“Do you regret it? Bonding with me?” He asked. 

“No!” Bard frowned, “Of course not. Do you?” 

Thranduil shook his head against his pillow. “I feel no regret. I am… glad.” The usual logical mask had fallen over his face but there was a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. 

“You… you yelled at Elrond. You _shouted_ at him.” 

Thranduil frowned. “Did I?” 

“You were stood in the middle of engineering screaming at each other. Honestly, I have seen that man endure the wrath of a Klingon with a straight face and you got him to lose his temper. You don’t remember?” Thranduil shook his head. “Am I remembering correctly that you said this ritual was called _marriage_ or challenge?” 

If Bard had ever seen his first officer look sheepish, it was now. “Indeed.” 

Bard sighed and looked at the ceiling. “This is the most illogical thing I’ve ever heard of.”

**Author's Note:**

> got a fic idea? [submit an ask](http://www.ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll add it to the list!  
> I like to tag [inspiration](http://www.ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com/tagged/30-days-of-barduil).  
> you can keep track of my word count on my [novel page](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/ofplanet-earth/novels/30-days-of-barduil) or on my [tumblr](http://www.ofplanet-earth.tumblr.com/tagged/nanowrimo).


End file.
